officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Beast. – Roleplay./@comment-99.244.161.132-20120609160358
Cecilia Myrtle Aloeroot was mad at everyone today. She had been lead away by some teacher she couldn't indentify into this room she had never seen before. Her hands had found the plaque at the door, tracing out the letters. She had turned to the teacher. "This isn't my classroom. Take me back to my class." she demanded them. She still couldn't tell of the teacher's gender. But when the teacher spoke, it was very clear it was a man. "Cecilia, you're not going to your class today. This is Help Class." "Why am I here?" she snarled. "You were required to come." he replies. She can feel his eyes watching her with cautious. She looked like she was going to blow her top. "Don't get angry, Cecilia." "What are we going to do here?" "Your teacher will inform you upon arrival." "Are any of my friends here?" She could here the stretch if fabric. The man was shrugging. "I don't know. You'll find out. Now go to class." She scowled, her tiny doll lips pulling down in a frown. "What if I don't want to?" "I told you, you're required to come." he said, a bit more frustration in his voice. "Please, Cecilia, stop giving me trouble." "My name is not Cecilia." she mutters at the memory. She puts her head down on the desk. "It's Aloe. I want to be called Aloe." Aloe was mad at everyone. That stupid teacher. Her friends, for leaving her alone in this class. A class of strangers. She couldn't see their faces but she knew they weren't her classmates. She was alone in a crowd. Most of all Aloe was mad at herself. She didn't want to be in this class. She didn't want to be one of those required students,. She didn't want to be special, to be the only one from her homeroom in here. She wanted to disappear, like that girl had. Kagome Wakahisa. She wanted to be like her. Normal, happy, unnoticable. A chameleon. Until now. Aloe was never like that. She had stuck out her whole life. She didn't want the spotlight. she didn't want people's pity. She didn't want to be blind. At that moment, her cell phone rang. She didn't know why she had this dumb thing. No one ever texted her but her mom. And she couldn't even read the messages. She leaned over to the person next to her. "What does this text say?" "Oh." said a boy's voice. "Um, she lives?" "Who?" Aloe pressed. "What's the address?" "I...Dunno...I can't trace the sender..." She rolled her eyes. Or at least thought she did. She was sitting next to a tech geek... "Who are they talking about then?" "That girl who disappeared, that tenth grader, Kagome wakahisa..." Speak of the devil. "And there's a file attatched. A photo, I think." the boy continued., This met anotheyeroll. Were these people mocking her? A photo sent to the blind girl? "What's it a picture of?" "A hallway..." the boy croaked. "The haunted hallway..." Aloe felt her jaw drop. The haunted hallway. The hallway mentioned in all the urban legends. The disused hallway. Hallway 4B.